Eosapian
Please note that the Eosapians are a complex race and have strict bio requirements. Anatomy/Biology Description: Eosapians have massive brains to support their abilities. No legs or eyes, Eosapians use their powers to float and sense the world around them. Their bodies are fragile, though the skin itself is tough, designed to resist penetration. Diet: a Nutrient Paste created by the engine waste of their ships Male Eosapian Average height: 3.5 feet Average weight: 500 lbs Average build: N/A Coloration: Drab and bland. Greys and dull purples. Average lifespan: 100 years Female Eosapian Average height: 3.5 Average weight: 500 lbs A'verage build': N/A Coloration: Vivid oranges, grens, pinks, purples, which can shift, pulse, move, and even the colors can change. A'verage lifespan': 100 years Extra: Eosapians are the most powerful psychics in the galaxy, which makes up for the incredible fragility of their bodies. Their history is kept as memories inside of Memory Keepers, one per ship. The Memory Keeper holds the memories of every major event witnessed by any Eosapian. This gives them an almost perfect history from the loss of the homeworld to now. Politics Classification: Nomadic and apathetic. System: Tribal minarchy Values: Survival. Religion(s): N/A Settlements/colonies: All Eosapians reside in large ships. They have no use for planets Diplomacy: Most other races let them be, since the Eosapians are self-sufficient. Only the Dom’Kavosh are hostile, constantly hunting them. The Oro Convent used to keep them out of their space with violence, but have recently reversed that decision. Age of Spacefaring Civilization: Eosapians have since lost all of their history prior to the devastating attack by the Dom’Kavosh, and have been a nomadic, spacefaring race since, making their civilization’s age approximately 825 million years. The Eosapians themselves existed long before that and are the oldest race in the galaxy. Technology Overview: All Eosapian technology is in the ships they command. The ships are a bio-mechanical hull over a basic metal frame, allowing it to grow and shrink, to fit the needs of the inhabitants. The engines produce nutritional, edible waste, which feeds the inhabitants. The waste produced by the Eosapians is used as fuel for the engines. Due to this unique makeup, Eosapian hyperdrives have a limited range and require a cooldown between jumps, causing the ships to drift in sublight for days or even weeks. Racial Information Traditions: Due to the low birth rate of males, females use their colorations to attract the male to fertilize her eggs. Each female lays a clutch of three to five eggs. Conflicts/Issues: With some male Eosapians being more fertile than others or some ships have more males than others, kidnappings aren’t unheard of. Relevant History The Eosapian homeworld was lost when the Dom’Kavosh attacked. Memories of before that haven’t been recovered. All they know is that the Dom’Kavosh attack was brutal and merciless, wiping out most of their species, forcing them to scatter for the survival of their kind. Since then, they’ve kept mostly to themselves. Recently, after humanity came to their aid when the Dom’Kavosh attacked the oldest ship, a handful of Eosapians have left their nomadic lifestyle and remained with the humans that saved them, meaning there’s a small chunk of Eosapian population living in the Solarian Empire. The Eosapians are the oldest living sapient race in the galaxy. Eosapian psychic abilities A * means those abilities are unique to the Eosapians. * Mind Reading: The ability to read/sense the thoughts of others. * Psychic Communication: The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. * Empathy: The ability to interpret the emotions of others. * Telempathy: The ability to communicate through emotions. * Telepathic Speaking: The ability to speak aloud using only the mind. * Binding: The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. * Telepathic Relay: The ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. **Download: The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. **Knowledge Projection: The ability to project knowledge into another mind. **Telepathic Language Instruction: The ability to teach languages telepathically. **Sensory Scrying: The ability to perceive through the senses of other beings. (Requires consent) * Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Psychic constructs: Can create solid objects out of psychic energy, such as barriers and simple weapons. * Telekinetic Bullet Projection: To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. (Non lethal only. think waves) * Telekinetic Choking: To strangle others. * Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. * Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. (requires concentration) * Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Psychic Blast: Slams the enemy with pure psychic power, applying force and causing pain. See Also * Eosapian Name Generator Category:Playable Race